General Venjix
General Venjix was the leader of the Machine Empire Remnants He discovered the location of Serpentera on the Earth's moon and dug it up and acts as the main antagonist the 10th aniversary episode "Forever Red," Character History Despite Zordon's colossal wave of good energy wiping out and purifying all evil in the universe, including the Machine Empire, General Venjix somehow managed to survive along with four other generals and several Cogs. Learning of King Mondo's destruction, Venjix swore revenge on those who destroyed him. Deciding to search for Lord Zedd's personal Zord Serpentera, Venjix took his troops to Earth's moon to dig up the weapon to use it in their plan of revenge on the Rangers. However, Andros, the Red Space Ranger, had been tracking the Machine Empire Remnants for years, and gathered nine other Red Rangers, who then stormed the base and fought off the Cogs. Unfortunately, during the time it took for the heroes to arrive, Venjix had powered Serpentera with a Neo Plutonium reactor. When he and the other generals attempted to board Serpentera, they were stopped by Cole Evans and the other Red Rangers. Venjix faced off against the original Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, and Cole, who was the newest Red Ranger at that time. The veteran and rookie Red Rangers were able to overpower Venjix while the other Red Rangers defeated the other generals, but Venjix was able to escape and board Serpentera. He attempted to use it to destroy Earth, but before he could leave the moon, Cole Evans used his Wild Force Rider to destroy Serpentera. Venjix was destroyed, along with Serpentera, thus putting an end to the Machine Empire and ending any threat it posed to the universe for good. Powers and abilities. *'Strength'-Venjix is amongst the strongest members of the Machine Empire, leading it's last remnants and nearly overwhelming Jason and Cole. When fighting Cole alone, a single mid-air kick stopped him from slashing Venjix and a punch knocked him backwards onto his knees. *'Durability'-Being a robot, Venjix had incredibly string metal skin, strong enough that an energised slash to the shoulder by Cole's Crystal Sabre had no effect other than making him fall to his knees..Being shot by Leo's Jet Jammer only made him and the other Generals cringe. When Jason jumped in and kicked at him, he stumbled back but barely reacted otherwise. *'Super Jump'-Venjix can jump as high as Cole could in a single bound despite not being empowered by an animal. *'Expert Fighter'-Venjix was able to hold off both Tommy and Cole for a time without issue. *'Destruction Survival'-Venjix and his fellow generals were able to survive Zordon's Energy Wave through unknown means seeing as all of them were irredeemably evil. *'Lightning Blasts'-Venjix can fire blue lightning from his left hand, powerful enough to send Cole flying across the battlefield. *'Expert Zord Pilot'-Venjix was skilled enough to pilot Serpentera all by himself whereas it originally took both Goldar and Lord Zedd to properly pilot it. Arsenal. *'Fists'-Unlike all his other generals, Venjix only has his bare hands to fight but was able to overpower Cole with them. **'Claws'-Venjix seems to have claws on the back of either hand but never actually uses them in his attacks. *'Serpentera'-Zedd's stolen War Zord that he tried to destrohy Earth with but it was destroyed and took him with it. Appearances * Power Rangers: Wild Force ** "Forever Red" Notes *Venjix was voiced by Archie Kao, who previously portrayed Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger, in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. See Also * Shadowborg - The character the costume was recycled from in Saban's Big Bad Beetleborgs. * Shadow - The original use of the costume and Japanese counterpart of Shadowborg in Juukou B-Fighter. * Venjix Computer Network - The primary antagonist of Power Rangers R.P.M by the same name. * Machine Beast Tamer Keris - counterpart in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Role As A General In Machine Empire Baranoia) Category:PR Villains Category:Wild Force Category:PR Generals Category:Machine Empire Category:Five Generals Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Monsters Category:Anniversary Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains